Amethyst Angel Adventures: Birthday Challenge
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Repost to better fit in with the intended timeline slot. Newly-turned-seventeen Anise challenges the Mario Party 4 story mode, in an attempt to get away with turning seventeen without her XQ teammates knowing (which, due to a teammate of hers on the Rune Angels, is unsuccessful). What will happen? Read to find out. Rated T for an ending incident.
1. Chapter 1: The Party Cube

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 1: The Party Cube**

One day in the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and seven other party animals (DK and Yoshi were based on real animals) were milling around Peach's castle when the mystery bag came in. Contained inside the bag was the mysterious Party Cube. A Toad, a Koopa, a Goomba, a Boo, and a Shy Guy had found the cube and had it contain five party boards for the eight party-holics to enjoy. Bowser, however, had other ideas. But he wasn't the only one other than the original eight to enter the cube. A girl from the OZ system would enter to tackle the Mario Party 4 Story Mode herself.

Once she landed in the area near the Party Cube she looked at a calendar on her XF-ZR1 scouter. She had specifically set it to tell her the date in her homeworld, and the marker for the current day there read September 10.

'_I chose a good time to tackle the Mario Party 4 Story. They've got a legitimate reason to do some celebrating, cause as of today i'm seventeen._' she thought to herself. The birthday girl was the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. Anise was very beautiful, with long wine red hair containing several pink highlights, in which she had put a ribbon on the right side that she had been given by Rune Angel teammate Rico Sakuraba, along with a hairband identical to XQ teammate Kaelynne Sakuraba behind it, and two bulbous hair clips (like those Ranpha Brazie, another XQ teammate, wore) behind that. Her outfit consisted of a turquoise, shoulder-baring top (based on Rosalina's usual dress) under a teal jacket bearing the XQ insignia, a golden X, near the right shoulder, the Rune Angel insignia over her RA-005 designation near the left, along with a yellow miniskirt based on the dress Daisy usually wore but with one ring at the base instead of two (a trait of Peach's dress), white thigh high socks, and amethyst purple platform sandals. Backing up a little, she then took off running straight at the Party Cube, jumping near it and phasing in. The story had begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Toad's Midway Madness

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2: Toad's Midway Madness**

Anise walked up to a mysterious red curtain, wondering where the five hosts of the board maps behind Mario Party 4 were. Then the Toad spoke up.

"So you've come to challenge the Story Mode, have ya?" he said. "Who are you, challenger?"

"I take it you haven't heard about the Rogueport incident from Peach yet. The name's Anise Azeat, seventeen as of today."

"Um, that's a first." the Shy Guy was heard saying.

"Whattaya mean, Indy?"

"Number one, you got that name cause i look like that adventurer Indiana Jones, and number two, this is the first time someone was actually celebrating a birthday on their challenge. We've mostly gotten the date wrong with the challengers. And then again, they mainly used one of the main guys in doing so; i have a feeling this one is gonna try it herself."

"Wait, you're saying we got a legitimate reason to do some actual celebrating this time?" the Boo blurted.

"Yeah. This challenger just turned seventeen. Ready the opposition, Koopa. Goomba, dish out the Coins. Boo, don't pull any wise moves or else i'll set Luigi with the Poltergust 3000 on ya. Toad, set up the Stars. Leave the mini-games to me. Let's roll." With a lot of racket going on, Anise wasn't sure what was going on exactly. She was Psychic, but didn't want to chance using her powers in case they interfered with someone. Then, after seven frantic minutes, the curtain finally rose up. Standing behind it was the five hosts.

"All right, challenger, are you ready?" Boo said to Anise. She nodded, saying "Bring it on. I know this might not be easy, but i'll see what i can do." After saying that, she turned to Toad, standing in the middle (Boo was to his left) and told him his board was her first challenge. With this, the other four hosts left, the curtain closed behind the Toad, and when he opened it back up the portal to his board map was open and waiting. Anise jumped in and was on her way to Toad's Midway Madness.

Meanwhile, at the board map, Peach, Daisy, and Mario were standind at the start point waiting for the challenger.

"So, is it true that the latest challenger is actually celebrating a birthday this time?" Mario asked. Peach nodded. Daisy wasn't fully convinced.

"Well, it's probably just some random idiot using one of the other players again like the last hundred twenty-five times." That's when Anise landed.

"You were saying." Mario said, shaking his head.

"Odd. I've never seen this one here before." shrugged Daisy, then noticed Peach walking toward Anise. "OY, Peach, don't get too close, she might be working for Bowser."

"She's not. I know, she actually defeated Bowser in a battle before stopping that blonde girl trying to fuse with me in a way to join the Shadow Queen back in Rogueport."

"Technically, Princess, said fight never occurred as Bowser fell through a portal your GX counterpart, a teammate of mine known by her middle name Rochelle, threw beforehand after my other main teammate Dawn destroyed Grodus Cui-style."

"Wait, what? Who are you?"

"You must be Daisy. The name's Anise, XQ agent 07GA, only just turned seventeen today."

"Told ya, Daisy."

"Why did no one tell me we were dealing with THE Amethyst Angel this time around?" Daisy asked to no one in particular.

"None of us knew who the challenger was before now ourselves." was Mario's reply. And so, the battle royal was on. Anise ended up winning, collecting seven stars compared to one for her three opponents combined via Peach gaining the Green Star bonus Star after the fifteen turns ended. Toad would step up to challenge Anise for her first present in the challenge in a game of Bowser Bop. He never stood a chance with her speed despite the platform sandals she was wearing (thanks to training under the XQ second-in-command Hollie). After returning to the central hub Anise acquired the first present she was after. It contained a pair of mint green colored floral earrings of the hanging variety, and the accompanying note revealed that Daisy had been the one behind it (confirming Anise's thoughts on who got her that one just by looking at the earrings). Donning her new earrings, putting them in an open area behind the three hanging earrings she already wore, she then turned to Goomba, on the far left in her view, and said that his board was next. She would enter the portal to the next map the same way she did the one leading to Toad's. Round two was about to begin.


	3. Chapter 3: Goomba's Greedy Gala

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3: Goomba's Greedy Gala**

Daisy happened to be at the second board map of Anise's challenge talking to Wario and Yoshi when Anise herself showed up, using some of her abilities to nail a safe landing. Wario just looked in that general direction with his head leaning left, a coufused look on his face. Yoshi was clueless as well. However, Daisy noticed something about Anise that was different from the last run-in between the two.

"Ah, i take it ya decided to try on the contents of my present for ya after winning it from Toad. Figured you'd want a hanging variety as the three you had on at Toad's board were of that design. Based 'em off my own, i'm not sure if the note with it said that."

"I figured that bit out myself looking at 'em. C'mon, let's play." With this, round 2 was on. Once more, Anise would win, but it was a closer match compared to last time, with Anise only grabbing three Stars, beating Daisy for the top spot by having fifty more Coins. Yoshi managed two Stars himself, leaving Wario with just one for dead last.

"Odds are the next present due to pop up - after ya defeat Goomba, that is - is from Wario; i was dead-last in the match at Toad's board and you ended up with the one i got ya after defeating Toad." Daisy told Anise. The redhead nodded with that, adding that she had a strategy in mind for beating Goomba as quickly as possible. Course, Daisy was clueless as to what she meant and Anise didn't want to spoil the potential surprise by telling her what it was. Her "strategy" involved using her Psychic powers to identify which chip she'd go for in order to end it quickly. Thanks to Goomba believing she was lucky when it was in fact her powers telling her where to go, she won the Chip Flip duel in three chips - both 20s and a 10. As Daisy had predicted earlier, the present she got after her victory over Goomba, a device she could use to upgrade her Emblem Frame further, was indeed from Wario, known for being able to create such devices (WarioWare series). After returning to the central hub she decided Boo would be next, and proceeded to begin round three of her challenge.


	4. Chapter 4: Boo's Haunted Bash

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 4: Boo's Haunted Bash**

Standing in the start area of Boo's board map was Mario, Waluigi, and Peach. Waluigi, clad in purple, was wondering who the new challenger was.

"If it's some random banana using Luigi again i'll nail him round the head." threatened Waluigi. That's when Anise landed.

"Peach, do you know her at all? I've never seen this one before."

"Yeah, she rescued me from the X-Nauts and some unaffiliated girl named Alpha. Got jumped by someone in Rogueport, taken to the X-Naut hideout on the moon, nearly fused with Alpha, and then watched her and two other girls merge into one to wipe her out. Apparantly Alpha knows better than to try and hurt someone on that person's birthday; did that once and that ended up leading to the creation of the fusion responsible for her defeat in Rogueport."

"Oh, i know, all right; seeing that happen pushed me into the eleventh XZ Series transformation leading to the fusion. A simulation i ran recently revealed that had my pink-haired teammate Natsume not been knocked out by Eta, she would've ascended to the same form herself. Besides, are we gonna get this match underway or are we just gonna stand here blabbing up a storm about random stuff?" Anise suddenly asked. Boo, the host of the board, agreed, and thus the match was on. Peach would finish second with three stars to Anise's four; Mario had two whereas Waluigi didn't gain one. After the match Boo would challenge Anise to a game of Mystic Match-em, where she used the same strategy behind her victory over Goomba to defeat Boo as quickly as possible. Like Goomba, Boo told her she had been lucky to pull it off so fast. Contained in the present she got for defeating the ghost, from Waluigi - keeping her streak of the gift received from a victory over the host of a board was that board's last place finisher intact - was a portable wrist TV so she could watch some of her favorite programs at will.

'_If only Jet had one of these things; with it he'd be able to watch Intentional Talk all the time at its usual timeslot._' Anise thought to herself before returning to the central hub and then selecting Koopa's map for the fourth round. If she was anticipating there were only six gifts on the line to grab, the Mario Bros. and Peach were still left to have theirs acquired. However, she wasn't sure who she'd battle in the next round. Entering the portal to the board was the only way to find out.


	5. Chapter 5: Koopa's Seaside Soiree

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 5: Koopa's Seaside Soiree**

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. Besides both Mario Bros., DK, and the host of the board, there was a blonde girl wearing a near-identical outfit at the start point as well. Alongside the blonde was a blue-haired girl wearing a minidress based on her outfit as well. Anise, upon landing at the map's starting point, looked at her opposition for this round when the blonde tapped her on the shoulder from behind. It took her twenty seconds before she managed to get the prankster in her sights as she kept moving to the other side.

"Hey, what're you two doin' here?" Anise asked, having noticed that the prankster was her blonde teammate Rochelle, with her blue-haired teammate Dawn in tow. "And how'd ya manage to get through the portals to get here in the first place?"

"It took a while, to say the least, but in the end i managed to get a lock on your power level and warped us in. We were invisible when you neared the portal to this board map so we phased our way here before you did. Thought you could get away with turning seventeen on us without us knowing it, now did ya?"

'_Darn. I have GOT to plan ahead more for the next time i get involved in something important that i don't want anyone else knowing. But what if the others at the main base know of this?_' Anise thought, wondering if there was another surprise waiting for her at XQ's main hideout in their custom dimension, Zelixena.

"Who told you about my birthday?"

"An orange-haired girl from your homeworld sent the message to Kaelynne and she told the rest of the group. Jet sent us here thinking this was where you'd disappeared to. Funny part is that he was playing Mario Party 4 against Storm, Chucky, and 08 at the time he thought that."

"Is Jet playing as Luigi again?"

"I dunno. Only got a few noises from the other side of the door indicating the game was being played - they were in a Bob-Omb Breakers match at the time, hence the Mario Party 4 indication. He might be, i have no clue for certain."

"I'll have to have a chat with Rico about giving away crucial info about my past. By the way, how did she get Kaelynne's number?"

"Jennalynn told me that Kaelynne was investigating something in your homeworld when she bumped into Rico, and she apparantly let slip today was your birthday. Perhaps she didn't want anyone close to ya not knowing about it until it was too late, so she made the suggestion for a group activity at the base." (**A/N: Kaelynne was actually trying to locate Lily, to complete Lily's process of becoming an XQ agent**)

"Why do i have a feeling there's gonna be video games involved?"

"Wait, really? That means i get a chance to beat Jet in a game. Wait until he finds out he's facing me at some point. Only ever faced J.C. once, in an eight-way battle royal, and ended up losing - all other video game matchups were with me and J.C. on the same team. Well, anyway, i gotta get this next match underway. See ya later." And with that, round four had begun. Luigi was second, DK third; only ten Coins separated the two, who had one star each compared to none for Mario and five for Anise. Koopa wouldn't stand a chance against her in Kareening Koopas, where she simply played the game without using any of her powers (of which Boo and Goomba were still clueless about) and the gift she obtained for her victory was a special red fire gem, from Mario. This left Shy Guy's map to tackle before the challenge was over. Or would it be the last round? Anise made a mental note to watch out for Bowser, who she believed was up to something; Bowser was always up to something or other whenever Mario and company tried to have some fun or to just relax. However, she decided it would be after she beat Shy Guy before she really got into checking that possibility.


	6. Chapter 6: Shy Guy's Jungle Jam

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 6: Shy Guy's Jungle Jam**

It was time for what Anise believed was the final round. Entering the portal to Shy Guy's map, she readied herself for the mayhem. Her opponents this time around were Luigi, Yoshi, and DK.

'_Definitely got Luigi's waiting this time around. He's the lone human-like being in this match and the presents i got from the other four battles were from the human-like opponent who finished that round last. Might want to see if Luigi does end up last to be sure._' Anise thought to herslef. Sure enough, Luigi did end up last, with only twelve coins compared to Yoshi's eighteen and DK's twenty-five; all nine stars acquired in the game were gained by Anise, and his gift for her, after her victory in Archaeologuess over Shy Guy, was a Zeos XD chip for her Chrono Eclipse Cannon. She wasn't wielding the cannon currently, so she slipped the unit into her front left pocket on her miniskirt. That's when Bowser got involved, challenging her to one last battle.

"I figured you'd be up to something, Bowser. You always seem to interfere with stuff. I'll make this interesting: team battle, Koopa Kid and one random party player against two copies of myself - i can duplicate my form, just so ya know. I can also alter her hair and outfit colors as i use the move, so it's impossible to get me and the copy mixed up if that's not what i intend the duplication to cause."

"BRING IT, SUCKA!"

"You're on!" Anise said. '_Best chance for getting something would be if Peach is the opponent that Koopa Kid teams with; Peach hasn't finished last in a battle royal showdown yet. Looks like this'll be my first chance to get Angelle some experience in a separate body before i truly make her a duplicate._' she added in her thoughts. One portal later and the final battle royal was about to start.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Though the Amethyst Angel name and appearance are of my design, the girl portraying her, Anise Azeat, belongs to BROCCOLI, while Mario Party 4 belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 7: The Final Showdown**

Bowser's interference had extended the challenge to a sixth round. This time it was at Bowser's Gnarly Party, the massive Koopa King's own board map. One of the original eight party animals would partner a Koopa Kid in a team battle against Anise and a duplicate with a different coloration scheme. Just like Anise had thought, Peach was the player selected, because of the fact she still hadn't finished last yet. Upon reaching the board map Anise would engage her duplication effect, spawning a copy with platinum-blonde highlights in her teal hair - basically a duplicate looking like her occasional alias, Angelle Azenis. The two practically-identical girls would end up winning - her duplicate had one Star more than herself, compared to one for Peach and the Koopa Kid combined (the Koopa Kid had it). This would lead to the showdown on Bowser's version of the Party Cube, which Anise easily bypassed the first leg via levitation. Her Psychic powers helped her bypass number two, before they repeated the sequence on sides three and four. Then it reached the actual combat portion with Bowser. A minute later Bowser was down and out, having taken a Neo Tri-Beam from Anise, equipped with a special Regenerator Clip to avoid the loss of health power using the move.

"What the heck? How'd ya beat me so quickly?"

"Easy. Bypassed legs one and three via my levitation technique, used my Psychic abilities to clear numbers two and four, then gave ya a Neo Tri-Beam to win it. Used a Regenerator Clip to avoid losing health on the technique."

"Next time ya won't be so lucky. Until then, goofball." With this, Bowser left, and Anise acquired the final present available - from Peach this time - in the challenge. The contents of the present was a special Zelix copy of Mario Party 4, which Peach had bought for her after a run-in with a knee-length-blonde Jet (Anise deducing quickly that Jet had left his Super Saiyan 3 form on again) and had a special create-a-player feature so Anise could enter herself in the action. After signalling her farewell to the hosts and main party-holics she entered a portal she spawned herself leading to XQ's main hideout in Zelixena. The place was almost pitch-black when she got there, and her sensors couldn't lock onto any of the agents' power levels, especially considering the fact those of Dawn, Rochelle, Hollie, and Jasmine were impossible to miss being near her own.

'_Man, where is everybody?_' she wondered, before walking into one of the larger rooms of the base - and nearly being scared senseless by a large number of allies simultaneously popping up yelling the same word from all over the room.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled as one. Strangely enough, there were _two_ girls with dark blue hair - one was Dawn, who she easily spotted due to the green highlights in her long hair. She then looked at the other one, whose hair only reached her shoulders. This girl looked only two years older than herself, and the skirt she had on was a dead giveaway as to her identity. it was her Rune Angel teammate and former superior before her Team Vexus-induced ranking jump, Lily. The skirt was obvious, but her jacket sure was new.

"_Lily?_ What're you doin' here?" Anise asked her Rune Angel buddy, who then pulled the flap near the jacket's right shoulder toward her, revealing a golden X - the XQ insignia - with the number 59GA under it. "Wait, you just got added to XQ's roster?"

"Yeah. Kaelynne bumped into me alongside Rico, who couldn't bypass the security module surrounding the dimension, not having the right clearance Kaelynne gave me and a girl from some other world - look for a girl with long green hair, which is not Jennalynn as her's is too light, the girl's somewhere else in the room." Lily replied in response to Anise's question. Just as Lily had suggested, Anise looked around the near-packed room for a green-haired girl. She found her eyes passing over Jennalynn Fenton, who was near Forte Johnson - both GX versions of two of her home system's Moon Angels. Then she found the girl in question, wearing the same jacket as Lily and standing next to Kaelynne.

"Hey, Kaelynne, who's this girl?" the Amethyst Angel asked once she got over there.

"Sis, this is the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat. Anise, this girl here is my twin sister Mitsumi Sakuraba, XQ agent 36P."

"Wait, i had no idea you had a sibling at all, much less a twin sister."

"Right back atcha, Anise."

"Wait, what?" That's when a girl looking identical to Anise, right down to the pink highlights in her identically styled wine red hair, walked up to her from behind. It didn't take her long to line her sights up with this one - after Hollie, Dawn, and Rochelle triple-team tickled her without warning, that is. This unknown girl joined in, noticing the trio had left one spot open and went right for it. Soon there was an odd wet spot on her white panties, worn under the miniskirt.

"Aw, man, you three made me wet myself."

"Number one, that was for making me and Dawn do that last month; number two, we needed Hollie's help as she's the only XQ agent faster than ya; and number three, it was actually four-on-one." Rochelle told her - the quadruple-team tickling had made Anise have a slight accident, which was due to an incident last month on her ZK3 allies on separate occasions. Anise was the second fastest in all of XQ, bested only by the second-in-command Hollie, and then the unknown girl walked into the picture from the Angel's eyes.

"_Adrienne?!_" After a teary embrace with the identical girl - who revealed she and Anise were identical twins (this brought back memories for both Rochelle and Hollie, both having had chance reunions with their own twin siblings) - the party was on. Sixteen agents, Anise among them, participated in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3 versus tournament, where Anise lost in the first round to Adrienne, the eventual winner of the tournament after a chance victory over Storm, who took out Jet in the semis. Mitsumi entered the competition as well, beating Jet in the third place match by a slim margin, having been on the recieving end of a perfect victory by Adrienne in their semifinal match; Jet made the consolation match close, losing on a surprise ki blast when he thought he had Mitsumi beat (as his last impact sent Mitsumi into a boundary wall, keeping her standing in a sense and leading to the ki blast that won it for Kaelynne's green-haired twin).

'_Talk about major surprises. A random encounter mid-challenge with my ZK3 allies, who then have Brazelica's help in a three-on-one-turned-four-on-one tickle scheme than ends with me wetting myself from laughing too much at the base (i can't say i didn't earn it, though, for getting both of them last month the same way), a major surprise burst that almost made me do that earlier (hey, things like that can cause someone to wet themself), and discovering three new agents, one of whom was my own twin sister. I wonder what'll happen on my next adventure._' Anise thought to herself that night. So many random incidents had furthered her belief that things can happen without warning and one never knows exactly who they'd run into in a certain location. It was only a matter of time before her next mission would begin. Who knows when that might occur? Only time would tell.

**END OF STORY**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**And so the Birthday Challenge comes to a close. Who knows what the next mission will be? Stay tuned for the next installment of the Amethyst Angel Adventures series. KhaosOmega logging off for now.**


End file.
